Winter Song
by Rynn Abhorsen
Summary: Each snowflake drifts exquisitely, without anyone alike it's one crystal form. Faye lets the walls down, as her mind is tortured by loneliness. SxF


A/N: this story is just something that bloomed out of a song, and my idea of what Christmas or just the winter season would be like to the bebop. Spike may be OOC in your opinion but to me, he can be a sensitive guy when he puts his mind to it, or has a reason to, so read on!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Faye stared out into the world once known as winter. It was strange, this was time for people's loneliness to be cured, and yet for her it was the worst season of the year. It reminded her of all the things she missed, family, laughter, and most of all, love. Love, what a strange concept, you couldn't hold it keep it, and for a while you don't notice it's gone. She knew now, she knew that this craving from her soul was crying out to love and be loved in return. Her soul had the child she lost inside, something no one knew. 

As the snowflakes drifted exquisitely down in soft falls to the ground, Faye watched them with a somewhat sad expression. A snowflake has no family, they're all different, but they treasure that individuality. But she craved someone like her, someone who understood everything she wanted and needed. Staring resolutely out the frosted window, the flakes became fuzzy and unfocused, all the snowflakes turning into identical blurs. Raising one trembling hand to her emerald eyes she thought to herself, _am I crying? I do not cry. _As she stared at the wetness on her fingertips Faye tried to convince herself, _it's melting ice. _In a way, she was right, the icy exterior was falling away, brought about with the unending loneliness she felt. 

Jet and Ed's snores rumbled in the interior of the wooden cabin. One by one the stars came out, each burning with it's own fire, lighting up the ice-covered trees and gentle paths. Quiet footfalls, like lost echoes, reached Faye's ears. Still staring out into the snow lit night, the heavy wooden door opened and closed quietly. A whoosh of cold air sifted through Faye's hair and traced cold paths over her shoulders. She shuddered slightly, unconsciously, and a voice near her ear, low and husky, questioned,

"Faye, you cold?" shaking her head, she replied with a somewhat bitter note,

"Not on the outside. I'm sure you're cold from being outside all day." Spike answered,

"I'm just a little cold. What did you mean, not on the outside?" She stayed staring out, and let herself fall sideways, turning the world into a different perspective. The soft brush of the blanket under her caressed her cheek cruelly. It was the only thing she ever got, an imitation. Spike murmured indistinctly, and tried again,

"Faye, I want to know, tell me." She pushed herself up with her arm and turned herself around. Spike was caught off guard by the strange luminous quality of her eyes. Then it struck him, she was crying. She was crying? What could possibly be enough to make Faye cry? She stood up, walked around him, opened the door, and walked into the night, Spike staring after her with a question in his eyes. And the only noise besides Jet and Ed breathing was the quiet closing of the door.

Faye let the snow lining the railing make contact with her bare flesh, sending a tingle up her spine. The door opened after her, and the yellow comforting light of the cabin spilled onto the snow. Spike's profile appeared beside her, as she stared into the darkened world. As her shoulders slumped into an almost relaxation, she let her craving of comfort override her defense. Answering his earlier question with one sentence,

"I hate winter." Spike mimicked her posture, only glancing once at her slightly curved profile,

"The loneliness?" he heard her sharp intake of breath, and smiled in the dark. Did she really think she could mask emotions that well? He knew when he saw the tears; loneliness was the thing that made strong people like Faye let down their walls. Her eyes shined in the dark, emerald turning to multi-hued garnet. Far off in the woods, someone began to sing, in a crooning low voice, bringing more tears to Faye's eyes as she listened, 

_Turn to me with frozen lips_

_Your hands are icy cold_

_Your eyes burn bright_

_Against the frost lit sky_

_You never seemed lovelier than you do tonight_

_Pale on the horizon_

_Like leaves frozen in the snow_

Two bodies merging separately 

_Time stands still_

_If it's pierced with cold_

Spike whispered as she shivered slightly, body heat dropping fast, but the walls faster. 

"You're cold." Faye's eyes widened in the star-lit night as she felt warmth against her skin, another body fitting with hers. A low sound in her throat was the only thanks she could give, as a larger, rougher hand enveloped her own, bringing more warmth to her chilled soul. Spike whispered again, hot breath feeling unfamiliar against her ear,

"You're only lonely if you don't let people in." words couldn't express the immense wave feelings that swept over her as Spike stayed holding her, chin on her shoulder, swaying slightly. She felt sadness for the wasted years, happiness at her realization of comfort, guilt? Yes a small twinge of guilt, for never letting the walls down long enough for anyone to see what she felt. And she felt something that had been locked away in the child she lost, love. She turned, still enveloped in his arms, and stared into his eyes, tears trailing in small rivers on her cheeks. He smiled,

"You're beautiful, even when you're heartbreaking." Faye didn't want to hear more, it seemed as if those words contained promises for the future, whisperings of happiness, of a life beyond the ice world of winter. She tentatively placed one finger over his lips, cold skin meeting warm. Her fingers traveled over his face, icy roads. She closed his eyelids gently, and let her frozen lips cover his own. Waves of electricity crackled through their frames, tingling pleasantly. The kiss wasn't bruising, or wildly passionate, just a gentle reassurance. Faye's lips were soon warm, tasting Spike as happiness and a gentle, throbbing desire rippled down her frame. Spike tightened his hold around her as he kissed her again. Faye let her body slacken and melt at his touch, warmth rushing like a wild fire over her. As their lips parted from the provocative dance called a kiss, Faye murmured,

"I think I love you." 

_The Moonlight hears_

_The Moonlight knows_

_What's simple is true_

_And I love you_

_There's a warmth in my heart_

_It haunts me when you're gone_

_Mend me to your side_

_And never let go_

_Time knows nothing_

_We'll never grow cold_

Spike smiled slyly, and asked almost innocently,

"What?" Faye leaned farther back, letting the warmth pervade in their intimate posture, and repeated with a bit more force,

"I think I love you Spike Spiegel." He felt happiness bloom in his chest, and whispered with the stars overhead the only witness to their confessions,

"I know I love you Faye Valentine." Her hand trailed down his cheek, stopping over his mouth, silencing any more words,

"I don't need more than that, now all we need is to let the path form under our feet." He smiled, as the couple walked back into the cabin, the warmth not even close to the fire caused by their own feelings. Music drifted over the trees, not adding but reaffirming, to their new knowledge of each other. 

_The Moonlight hears_

_The Moonlight knows_

_What's simple is true_

_And I love you_

_The twilight descends_

_On our silhouettes_

_Old Man Winter be our friend_

Old Man Winter be our friend 

_The Moonlight hears_

_The Moonlight knows_

_What's simple._


End file.
